


Expansional

by somanyopentabs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Get Together, M/M, POV: Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's world has gotten so much bigger.</p><p>(Originally posted at the kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expansional

Steve’s world has gotten so much bigger. 

The Director of SHIELD, for all that he has only one eye, sees all of that so clearly. He’s so good at explaining to Steve. The global economy. Global warfare. Extraterrestrial relations. International ambassadors are no longer enough—they have to be inter-galaxy now.

Steve feels overwhelmed. How can he be of any use? They still call him a super soldier, but what does that mean for him, now?

Fury makes everything seem so simple. He gives Steve orders, buys Steve tickets to the cinema, sends him things marked for his eyes only.

Steve can follow orders. And he has always liked older men.

Sometimes he doesn’t feel like much in his pressed khakis and button-downs, next to the Director. Steve combs his hair in the same side part he always has, with a plastic comb that had come in a ‘care package’ from SHIELD. Steve’s heart aches every second of every day, so he holds onto his side part and keeps his plastic comb in the back pocket of his khaki pants.

Fury catches him crying one time and doesn’t say anything about it, so he supposes it’s all okay. As okay as it can ever be for him, now.

The Director suggests that Steve try out dating. A girlfriend could be good for him, he says.

Steve likes women well enough, and he goes on a few dates. He gets kissed a few times.

He goes back alone to his empty apartment.

Tony Stark buys him a puppy.

It’s a golden retriever and everyone says they suit each other, so Steve keeps the puppy and calls him Buddy.

“That’s like calling a goldfish, ‘Goldy,’” Stark points out.

Steve takes Buddy for walks and lets him destroy a few pairs of his pressed khakis. He keeps his comb out of reach on the bathroom sink.

Clint is a dog person, and Natasha is curious about Steve’s apartment, so they stop by. Steve makes sandwiches and coffee, and Clint rolls around with Buddy on the floor while Natasha makes conversation and maps out Steve’s place with her eyes.

The next time they stop by, Clint brings about a million new toys for Buddy. Natasha brings a sense of calm and peace, and Steve doesn’t mind at all.

Tony Stark tries to buy Steve a car, but since the car doesn’t have big brown eyes like Buddy, Steve returns it. He prefers his bike.

Stark is relentless, and tries to buy Steve a few more high ticket items. He has to refuse a few deliveries before he can convince Tony to stop buying him things for his apartment. He makes the mistake of saying that his place is too small.

Tony convinces Steve to move into the tower, and Steve tries to convince himself that this is a compromise.

Buddy likes the tower so much he destroys the rest of Steve’s khakis. Steve doesn’t pretend to know why Buddy’s preferred method of celebrating is the destruction of pants, but he puts on a pair of sweats and goes shopping.

Clint goes with him and makes him buy jeans.

Steve sees less of Fury now that he lives with the others. Steve has his own private gym on his own floor now, so he doesn’t need to wander down to the larger gym in the middle of the night.

There are some crises that need dealing with. They are all very busy saving the world. Steve wants to write that in his journal, but it feels too juvenile, and too surreal.

Natasha finds Steve drawing a picture of a man in an eye patch. Steve can’t even drum up the will to save face and pretend it isn’t Fury. She doesn’t comment on it, only says that she likes his style.

Steve tries to think up excuses to stay behind after debriefings. Fury is a difficult man to get alone. 

A building falls on Steve in the middle of a battle. It’s more like half a building, but everyone makes a big deal about it, and Steve winds up in medical.  
Fury comes to make sure he’s all right as he’s being patched up. They’re not alone; the nurse is still there, wrapping his arm with a bandage. But Steve reaches for his courage and says, “You haven’t bought me cinema tickets in a while.”

The Director does a thing where Steve thinks that he might be thinking of smiling. It’s maybe a quarter of a smile, but Steve will take what he can get.  
Steve heals quickly, so he isn’t expecting the second visit from Fury. He isn’t complaining, either, at seeing the man himself standing at the entryway to his floor in the tower.

He invites him in and offers to take his coat. Surprisingly enough, Fury accepts. Steve has never had the pleasure of seeing the Director without his coat on. He looks no less impressive without it, still solidly muscled with a strong, confident stance. 

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Water’s fine,” Fury answers. “Where’s Buddy?”

“Darcy offered to watch him for me today.” Steve ducks into the kitchen and returns with a glass of water, which he presses awkwardly into Fury’s hand.

Fury takes a sip, glancing around Steve’s apartment. Suddenly he feels self-conscious, like he should have more throw pillows, or less, or different paintings hanging on his walls.

“Do you want a tour?” Steve blurts out. They’re already in the living room, so really the only other rooms to see are the plain, utile kitchen, Steve’s personal workout room, the bathroom, and the bedroom. Did he really just offer to show Director Fury his bedroom? 

“Can’t stay long. Just wanted to give you these.” And then Fury is stealthily handing over a couple slips of paper, which Steve takes a moment to recognize as movie tickets. He can’t help that he’s distracted.

“You’re not avoiding me, now, are you?” Steve asks, stalling for time. He knows that Fury’s busy, after all. But he’s been doing everything he’s been told lately, learning the new tech, all the new jargon and slang and pop culture. Is it so bad to want just one little thing for himself? Just be a little greedy for some time with the man he wants so badly to impress?

“I just saw you yesterday, Captain. Are you feeling all right?”

“Good. I’ve been good, actually.”

“You should get yourself some company in here,” Fury says, sounding concerned. “If you need some time off...”

“No, no. It’s not...I’m not being entirely honest with you, sir.”

“Should I sit down for this?” 

“If you like. Um. I probably don’t have enough throw pillows.” Steve wants to smack himself. Why is he babbling about the state of his furniture?

“Well, that’s not really important. Why don’t you just tell me what’s on your mind?”

“It’s...it’s not such a big deal anymore, right? Liking, um, liking men?”

Fury doesn’t even blink. “That’s true, at least as far as I’m concerned. Yes.”

“Well, you—do you ever—“

That’s when the Director sighs. “I’m flexible. Not that anyone has a reason to know that. Is this helping with whatever it is you’ve got your mind on?”

“Yeah, a little. Sir?”

“Captain?”

“How inappropriate would it be—I mean, you’re not my direct superior anymore, because the Avengers aren’t technically SHIELD, right?”

Fury let his face fall into his open palm. “Cap, don’t tell me you’re about to say what I think you are.”

Steve takes a deep breath. “I like you. I’m sorry, but I have to say it. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, that’s not my intention...”

“You should go out and find yourself a nice young man, Steve. Someone like you.”

Steve bites his lip and looks away. “There isn’t anyone like me. And people my age, they don’t...they don’t understand. Not like you do.”

Fury looks like he’d rather be anywhere else than in the middle of Steve’s apartment hearing about this. To his credit, he stays put.

“Look, Steve. This isn’t a rejection. But there are too many reasons why this can’t happen.”

“Give me one good one,” Steve says, failing to keep his voice from sounding plaintive.

“You’re...you’re fucking Captain America. Do you know what the press would be like?”

Steve smiles, stepping closer to the man who looks like he’s fighting off a migraine. “So we don’t tell them.”

Now it looks like Fury is trying to fight off a smirk. Steve can tell. He’s been carefully watching the man in meetings for months now. And he knows how to appeal to Fury’s devious side—the side that wouldn’t feel guilty about taking Captain America’s virginity.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you. I’d like to do that right now,” Steve confesses.

“This stays between you and me, then,” Fury says quickly before Steve captures his lips with his own, pressing his body against Fury’s and clasping their hands together. The glass of water falls to the floor, unnoticed.


End file.
